The Trouble With Draco Malfoy
by Blackwell-Triplets
Summary: What happens when a boy and girl are betrothed butt just can't seem to fall in love. Follow the lives of Draco and Mollie from the night before they go to Hogwarts. The rating is for later chapters. Thank you.
1. Me, Myself, and I

**Author's Note: This is one of the first fics that I ever started to write. Write now I have about ten chapters in sequence, and a lot more out of sequence. I will be trying to post them whenever I can, but I have a lot of school work and it is difficult. Please be patient with me. Thanks a lot.**

Chapter One: Me, Myself, and I

My name is Mollie Starre and I am one of the most fashionable, the most beautiful, the most screwed up personages in the existence of the wizarding world.

Since I was three days old, I have been betrothed to one of the most elite personages in the world, Draco Malfoy. Yes, that's right, since before I was able to talk, Draco and I have been betrothed. It's quite terrible, actually, even though I would never have gotten this far in life it weren't for Draco.

It is no the day before Hogwarts and my mother has forbidden me to tell anyone about my betrothal. As if I am going to embarrass myself by telling anyone; I would die of mortification first. Draco, of course, knows that there is something wrong with me. I know that he is resolved to make my life miserable while we are at Hogwarts. Hell, why stop at Hogwarts, he is resolved to make my life miserable until the day I die.

I guess that I am kind of in love with my fiancé. I mean, where would I be if I didn't have love. I guess that I would be the most odious women on earth if I didn't love him; I guess that is just how girls are.

"Why Mollie Starre, only stars are this late when getting ready to go out. Hurry up," my mother suddenly calls to me. My parents and I are going out to dinner now. I can't believe they actually think that I want to go out.

I hate my mother's lame jokes about our last name. Thank God she doesn't say them in front of the Malfoys'. I mean, honestly, I would die of mortification if she did. And when they Malfoy's would politely laugh at my mother's obviously not funny joke, I would want to jump up and kill her, screaming that she doesn't know she is messing up my chance at a happy marriage. Of course, such a thought would be wasted on my mother.

"Mollie, dear, this is your last night that we can go out and be a family. We don't want to loose out reservations with the Malfoy's at your favorite restaurant, now do we?" I love my father, honestly, I do, it's just that sometimes he doesn't have a clue. I mean, Madame Wilkins Dainties for the Dainty hasn't been my favorite restaurant in five years at least. I can't believe God would do something like have the Malfoys' to dinner with us. Lord, just kill me now.

I got on the broom with my parents, which is the most fashionable of the time, and fly off to my doom. Draco, of course, is waiting for me. He has to make sure of a few things before we go to Hogwarts; things that have to do with out contract, God, please have mercy.

I know I just said I love him, but actually, I hate his guts. I mean, why can't he just screw up somehow and get us both off the hook. I mean, if I got pregnant from someone other then Draco, there would be hell to pay, but I wouldn't be out from under the contract. My baby would be killed, but as for me, no, I would be bound to stay with my fiancé and be known throughout the Malfoy family history as 'the whore.' I would be a shame, but unless Draco did something to screw everything up, which is impossible since there is basically nothing he can do to get us off the hook, we would still be betrothed. I hate life and I hate Draco Malfoy.

"Mother," I said, about half-way through my dinner, "I don't feel very well and can't eat much. Is it okay if I go out and have a walk along the beach to get fresh air?"

Then Narcissa said something so wrong, I couldn't believe her nerve. "Oh, I'm sure you will be alright, my dear, just start of the term nerves. We Malfoy's don't have them, but of course, you aren't quite a Malfoy."

That really egged on my mother who proceeded to say, "Not yet, Cissa. Mollie is soon to be a Malfoy, and I can assure you that we Starre's don't get nerves either. I am sure that Mollie really isn't feeling well. Of course, Mollie, if you want to go outside you can, but only so long as Draco accompanies you."

'Oh God,' I silently prayed, 'please tell me this is all a dream and that my mother honestly isn't saying this. Tell me she didn't embarrass me like that. Please Draco, my love, my fiancé, say yes.'

"Come along, Mollie," Draco says while getting up and taking my hand. "We have a lot to talk about."

And we walked away, hand in hand, looking to the outside world like the perfect couple going for a walk on the beach. God only knows the storm that awaited us once we reached the beach.

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed it. I would just like you all to note that I always create Draco out to be a jerk in the beginning of my fics. I can promise you that he will get better as the story progresses. I know you haven't seen Draco as a jerk yet, but I thought I would warn you in advance. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and for you information, I like Original Characters when writing fics, and I don't tend to stay with the plot line of the HP stories very much, so please forgive me. If you don't like it, just stop reading. Now, please do me the honor of reviewing. Thank you.**


	2. Everybodies Fool

**Author's Note: Okay, you will witness Draco having a major egotistical trip in this chapter. Please enjoy, and sorry if you don't like Draco being portrayed as a jerk. Thank you.**

Chapter Two: Everybody's Fool

As soon as Draco and I made it to the beach, he dropped my hand and pushed me into the shadows. He was angry, I could tell. Always the perfect gentleman in front of other people, but when it comes to his belongings, and make no mistake, I am a belonging to Draco, he could get fucking pissed off. Draco had probably had trouble with one of the house elves at home and now he was going to take it out on me. I might as well get used to it since that is what life will be like

"We need to set some ground rules," Draco sneered at me. "You know that if you don't get into Slytherin, you don't get into the Malfoys'. I know your parents would hate that. Poor Mommy and Daddy finally realizing what shit their daughter really is."

He had gone a little too for on this one. "You know as well as I do that I am practically guaranteed a bed in the Slytherin house. Every Starre in the history of Hogwarts has gotten into Slytherin. It won't end now, Draco. Not even you can get your way in this one."

"You know, there is one thing that you could do to get in my favor, and I know you want to be in my favor, Mollie. You owe me the rest of your life; I could make it heaven or hell. It all depends on you. I want you to be my personal slave while we are at Hogwarts. Think wisely, my dear. Your response to this is going to be the deciding factor in the way I treat you once you are legally mine. As of this moment, Mollie, things aren't in you favor."

"How can you say this to me? How can you insult your own fiancé to her face like this? What do you want from me that I would not be obligated to give you? You want a slave? By the contract, I am your slave. You want sex? By the contract, I have no right to refuse you. You want someone to beat up? By the contract, I have to stand there and take it. What do you want that I won't give you?"

"You see, my dear, when I said I wanted you as my personal slave, I meant in everything. I want to own you; body, mind, and soul. I know a spell that will make you mine like this. I want your heart, for Christ's sake, Mollie." Draco was starting to get very angry.

"Draco, we're only eleven; you don't know enough magic to do this. It could kill me; it could kill you. Besides, I thought my heart was the one thing I was allowed to keep. You could take everything of mine except my heart. What good would it do you, anyway? My little heart wouldn't even make a whole heart with your little heart. We are both cold people, Draco. We are heartless."

"My dear Mollie, I want to make sure you don't stray to other men. Fucking whores like you tend to move on. I don't want to be known as 'the Malfoy who couldn't keep his fucking wife tied down.' Don't make me use this against you, Mollie. I have studied this; I know how it works. Unless you want the rest of your life to be utter hell, you should do this. I can fuck up your life, Mollie. I might not be able to stop you from being sorted into Slytherin, but I can stop you from being liked. I can drain out all happiness in your sad, pathetic life. I can make you come begging me for mercy, promising that you would do anything to be happy again. And you know what, Mollie Starre? You know what I will say when you come begging to me? I will say 'No fucking chance.' This is your chance, Mollie."

"You know I will not refuse. I don't know why you even bothered to ask. You could have commanded and I would have been obligated to do it. You know that."

"I don't want mere submission from my fiancé, Mollie. I want you to want it. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, I promise you that. I also promise you that if you don't do what I want you to, I will make your life utter hell. Don't tempt me, baby, you know better then that," Draco said in a warning tone.

I know we sound older then eleven, but when this is the only way you know how to speak, this is how you speak. Draco and I are only children and this is how our parents talk. We are already like a little married couple, Draco and I. Me, the submissive wife who just wants safety for herself. Draco, the angry husband who is in no way to be believed, but is in no way to be doubted.

"Are you listening to me, Mollie? You will not tempt me. You will not try to make me angry, Mollie. Hell, my dear. Is that where you want to live? If so, then by all means, continue to ignore me and don't agree to what I say." His voice was getting louder with his anger.

"Sorry Draco, I was just trying to imagine the lies I am going to have to come up with for why I am going to treat you the way I will after we do this spell. I was also wondering how you're going to treat me at school."

"Oh yes, school, that reminds me of a whole load of shit I meant to speak to you about. You will come up with no lies. Everyone is to know of our engagement. We will marry at the end of our fifth year. A private room will be provided for us after that. They will never know of the spell and they will think that we are in love. They will never know of the betrothal but they will think that we, for some odd reason, had fallen in love in our childhood and had gotten engaged. Everybody knows that the Starres' and the Malfoys' are close friends. I also wish to tell you that you now belong to me. Everything you do shall be reported to me. That is, if it is agreeable to you."

Draco gave me a look that clearly said that it would be best if I just agreed instead of endangering my life. "Of course. I have nothing to hide. Is that all?"

"One last thing," Draco said while picking up my hand and pulling out a knife. He put the knife to my skin and cut my palms while I tried my hardest not to cry. He then cut both of his palms. He put the knife away and pushed his palms against mine, muttering an incantation. "Our bloods are now mixed. You now belong to me. I will tell you one thing though. I will never cheat on you unless you should give me a reason too. Do as I say and I won't HAVE to hurt you. You do understand, don't you, Mollie? You understand that I have it in me to make or break you?"

I pulled my wand and healed our wounds. My blood was no in him forever, as was his in me. I took his hand and kissed his palm where there was a scar. I held his hand as we made our way back to the restaurant. "Of course, Draco, my dear."

The moment Draco and I walked in, I saw the look on my parents face and suddenly I knew something that I had never known before. I knew that this was the last day of my life with them. I knew that they loved me for all they never showed. I suddenly knew what that last line of the contract was that no one had ever told me. I knew that once I left for Hogwarts, I would never see them again.

Draco must have known that. He squeezed my hand and smiled at me. He now was the one thing my life depended on. "See you tomorrow. Sleep well, my dear. Oh, and Mollie, you will meet me on the platform and sit with me on the train tomorrow. Goodnight." He kissed my cheek like any gentlemen would, and walked over to his parents and left.

As I turned back to my parents, my entire being went cold.

**Author's Note: Okay, well, yeah, you can kill me if you really want to. I like my story, and that is all that matters. Thanks for you time, and please review.**


	3. Lessons in Leaving

**Author's Note: Okay, you, I hope that you enjoy it. The quote in this chapter is from the Diana Hoh series Nightmare Hall. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Three: Lesson in Leaving

I watched until the Malfoys were out of sight before turning towards my parents. I had just opened my mouth to ask the question when my father cut me off.

"Please, Mollie, we'll talk about this when we get home. Not in front of strangers." Don't get me wrong, I love my parents and all, but I knew that they had done something stupid again. I pretty much had my guesses, but I hoped that I was wrong. Silently we got on the broom and flew home, for the last time, my heart told me.

As soon as we got home, my parents instructed the house elves not to interrupt us, and they lead me into the sitting room. Usually the sitting room was only for important guests, like the Malfoys', so I knew that it had to be serious.

I turned towards my parents and asked them the question. "What exactly did it cost you to get me engaged to Draco Malfoy? It had to have been a lot because he is the most sought after boy in the entire wizarding world. Com on, face it, the Starres' aren't exactly first choice. Why me? Why not someone like Pansy Parkinson? What did it cost?"

My mother and father shared a look. I knew at this moment that my worst nightmare had in fact come true. My father turned to me to explain, "Mollie, please understand. You are the most important person in our lives. To have you engaged to Draco Malfoy is an honor that we wanted you to have. It is nothing really serious…"

At that moment I cut off my father, "Please tell me that you didn't sell yourselves for me. Please tell me that the promised price wasn't your lives. Please tell me that and I will be quite content. Please tell me that I will see you again."

"I am sorry, Mollie. We wanted you to be happy. We wanted you to have the fame and glory that no one but Draco Malfoy could give you. We wanted you to have a life," my father tried to explain.

"You sacrificed yourself for me," I said, barely managing to keep control of myself. I reminded myself that Starres' don't loose their self-control. "Why didn't you have another child to continue that family line? Why only me?"

My mother spoke for the first time since coming home, "The contract said that by a month after you had gone to Hogwarts, we must depart from this life. We were not allowed to have another child to continue the Starre line. Do you know how many times I had to have an abortion so that you could marry Draco Malfoy and live a happy life?"

"Please tell me that you didn't do that for me. Please."

My mother continued, "Five times, Mollie. Five children that should have lived never did for you. I hope that you are happy. We sacrificed everything for you. Don't you dare throw it back in our faces!"

I cried inside. I wanted to die right then. I never had five siblings. I was the reason that my family was going through this. I really ought to die. Suddenly I remember the prologue from some muggle book I had once read:

'_You think that people are stupid. You think they act like sheep. You do all kinds of things to see if they'll notice. If they'll stop you.'_

'_How do you know that?'_

'_Because it's true.'_

'_And it was true. Sadly true. Frighteningly true. Deliciously true. People would do whatever you told them to do. They'd rather go along with the crowd then look foolish. Fit in rather then stand out and risk the possibility of embarrassment._

'_They'd die before they let someone else think they were stupid._

'_Which made them really stupid._

'_Really, really stupid._

'_So stupid they deserved to die.'_

My parent's are so stupid that they are going to die. I hated that. I couldn't stand to look at them. All I could do was plan my revenge. And revenge would be sweet, it would be a bitch, but it would be sweet.

"Mollie, remember, even the stars cry from time to time." My mother cracked her last lame joke.

The thought of that brought tears to my eyes and I ran upstairs to my bedroom, to cry myself to sleep in a most un-Slytherin type fashion. All alone in the world.

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter that I will put up until my teacher let up on the homework for a bit, which might be sooner they expected. I hope that you enjoy it. The next chapter features the train ride to Hogwarts. Please review. Thank you.**


	4. What Do You Say in a Moment Like This

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I did. The Characters, Location, and everything belong to JK Rowling.**_

_**Author's Note: This is not compliant with HBP. I love the book, but it makes a pre-started story hard to continue.**_

The Trouble With Draco Malfoy

Chapter Four: What do You Say in a Moment Like This

I woke up this morning and I was so fucking pissed off. My parents were going to die soon. They were going to get an owl that told them that I was in Slytherin and then they were going to die. We had celebrated my last Christmas, my last Halloween, and my last _birthday._ I wanted to kill the Malfoys', but I knew that wasn't an option in the life of the "rich and famous."

My parents and I went to platform 9 3/4 and said good bye. "See you at Christmas Break, sweetie." My mother said. It was the last thing she ever said to me. She put on a show so that no one else would ever know what happened. I just turned and walked away. I could feel the tears coming and I didn't want to embarrass myself.

I left my bags (all twenty-seven of them) there for my parents to see to. They would make sure that my bags were taken care of before I left. It was the least they could do. I didn't wait for Draco like I said I would. I didn't say good-bye one more time. I didn't hang on to the last second. With nineteen minutes left, I boarded the train.

I walked through the train to pick the most comfortable empty compartment. I didn't care if Draco didn't find me while on the train. I didn't care if he made my life at school hell because I didn't wait for him. I just didn't care anymore. My parents were going to die and it was all his fault. I couldn't bring myself to care.

I sat down and waited for the train to go. I watched as parents said good-bye to their children. I hated them all. They would all see their parents or children again. I would never see my mother or father or house again. Undoubtedly the house would be sold and used for part of my dowry. I hated them all.

The door of my compartment suddenly opened and there, standing in the doorway, were two other witches who looked about my age. They both had blonde hair. One had brown eyes and one had blue. The brown eyed one was taller then me or the blued one, but that's not saying much considering both me and bluey are what you would call petite.

I looked at them and sneered, "What do you want? Go find your own compartment."

They both looked startled at my reaction, considering most people were happy to go to Hogwarts. The brown eyed one recovered first. "My name is Becca, and this is Mandi. We are going to be in Slytherin, and judging by your voice, expression, sneer, and haughty disdain for the world, I would guess so are you. We might as well get to know each other since we will be dorm mates."

I immediately felt drawn to the two blondes. They seemed to know who they were and what they were about. There was only one thing that remained to be determined. Only one thing that would even let me consider getting to know them. "I am a pureblood. I would guess by _your _haughty disdain for the world, so are you. Well, are you?"

Mandi, who seemed to recover once discovering I was going to fry them and eat them, spoke up, "But of course. Everyone who is anyone is a pureblood. I am sorry, but did you say your name?"

"Mollie. Mollie Starre."

They both gasped in amazement. Obviously they came from the few privileged families that knew about my engagement with Draco bloody Malfoy. "Judging by your tell tale gasps, which you really should get rid of if you are going to perfect your looks of innocence when guilty, you know about the betrothal."

Mandi smiled in amusement, "Draco was looking for you on the platform not even three minutes ago. He is going to be pissed when he finds you here all along. Come on, Becca, lets stay and watch the fun. Do you mind if we stay, Mollie? We won't be in the way."

"As you please." I wanted them to stay, but I wouldn't let that on. I wouldn't let my emotions guide me anymore. I must lead with my head, not my heart.

We were not seventeen minutes out of London when the compartment door opened again. "Why if it isn't Mollie Starre. Looks like you have met Becca and Mandi who know all so there is no need to be a gentlemen and keep secrets here." A voice drawled at me. 'God,' I thought, 'I am in for it now. I should have waited.'

The voice suddenly cut through. "What in the fuck do you think you were doing? You were under strict orders to meet me on the platform. You completely disobeyed that order. You know the arrangement, the deals. You don't know hell though, Mollie my dear. I could always give you a slice. I could give you a sample and turn people against you, my love. I could…'

I cut him off there. "I know more about the arrangement then you do, Draco Malfoy. Do you know how long my parents will live? Do you know how many abortions my mother had for the godforsaken marriage? Tell me, my dear, how many? How long?"

"What in the fuck are you talking about, Mollie. Nothing like that happens in modern times."

"Five abortions. The Starre family line isn't allowed to continue. They have a month, Draco. There days are numbered. You think I care about one fucking promise I broke to you. You think that I honestly wanted to see you after knowing that because of our betrothal, my parents were going to die. No. I wanted to avoid you, not see you. Please, don't ask me to say sorry. Don't demand things that I am unable to give right now. You knew about this, didn't you Draco. You knew last night, when you said good night. You knew it would be the last night with my parents."

"Of course I knew. But you are not meant to know. That was part of the contract. You would know nothing. You would be innocent. Your plans have been slightly changed by this turn of events. My parents could tell that yours would crack if you asked, and they could tell that you would ask. A separate area in the common room has been reserved for us. A living area with two doors leading off; one to your room, and one to mine with a door connecting both of our rooms. It is all arranged, all confirmed. That is, if we both get in Slytherin. Cheer up, little Mollie, the end of the world, has not yet come. That is in a month."

"You can rot in hell."

"Now, now, my dear. Is that any way to talk to your fiancé? Don't make me teach you a lesson. Mandi, Becca, any of this gets out and Mollie will have hell on her hands, and you wouldn't want that, would you?" Draco suddenly stood up. "I have some business to take care of with Crabbe and Goyle, then I will be back. Don't attempt anything stupid, Mollie, my love, or I will do something to rectify it. I will not be marrying a stupid girl." With that he walked out.

Becca turned to me and spoke, "Mandi and I consider ourselves twins, you want to be triplets?"

I would love to, my heart screamed. Get me away from my freak of a fiancé. I, of course, composed myself, "Sure, why not." My eyes spoke what my mouth would not. What my tone would not. Sure, I would love to; it would be the best thing that ever happened in my entire life.


	5. Whatever You Say

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I did. The Characters, Location, and everything belong to JK Rowling.**_

_**Author's Note: This is not compliant with HBP. I love the book, but it makes a pre-started story hard to continue.**_

**The Trouble With Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Five: Whatever you say**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Draco is NOT an ass. He is just trying to get used to the power that he holds over another human being. I mean, think about it, before his father and mother have had complete control over his life. Now he has the ability to control another human being. Wouldn't you all be eager to have control over another? Just a thought.**

I was soon laughing with my new best friends. My sisters. They were careful to avoid the subject of my ass of a fiancé. They knew things weren't perfect in paradise. They knew that I hated him. They knew it all and I hadn't even said a word about it. We all knew that we were destined for Slytherin and with that came the destruction of my freedom. I hated Draco Malfoy.

"Why, Mollie my love, I think that you are not paying attention to me. Should I make your life hell, my dear? Is that what you want, my love, my pet, my slave? Hahaha." Becca was trying to make me feel better. She was mocking Draco and it all made me nervous.

"Becca, please, don't. I don't want to get in trouble. I don't want you to get in trouble. You might not have to deal with Draco Malfoy for the rest of your life, but I do." I protested.

"That is right, my love, you do." God, do I never get away from him. How in the hell had he gotten into the room so silently? I knew that voice anywhere. Draco was standing in the doorway. He was angry, judging by his expression. Behind him stood three people; two boys and a girl. I knew that the boys must by Crabbe and Goyle, but who was the girl?

"Mollie, love, come back to earth and listen to my when I am fucking speaking to you. That is an order, for Christ's sake. Or maybe it is for your own sake, Mollie. I know things about you that you don't want anyone else to know. I know what you call out in the dark. You don't want me to reveal it do you. Now come over here like a good little girl and give the love of your life a kiss on the cheek and all will be forgotten, my love." I saw the look in his eyes. He was trying to humiliate me, and it was working.

I got up and kissed him as required of me. He took my hand and led my back to my seat. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I looked down at my feet, refusing to look up and meet Mandi and Becca's imploring eyes. I hated it. I continued to look down at my feet while asking the question, "Who is she, Draco? Are you replacing me already, or am I not pretty enough for you? Do I humiliate you Draco?" God, don't let me cry.

"Pansy Parkinson. No I am not replacing you. You are very pretty, my love. And you only humiliate me when you do things that you know you ought not to do. Things like leaving me looking for you on the platform, and talking back to me. Oh, and not listening to me when I am speaking, which you are doing again, my little piece of fucked up trash." And with that he slapped me.

I couldn't hold it anymore. I cried. I broke. I humiliated myself with the tears that would not stop streaming down my face. "Yes. I am your fucked up trash. I should go now before I do something else to anger you." I whispered.

"No. Mollie, I don't know why you take this. I swear to god, you come here and sit down on my seat." I got up and sat on Becca's seat. She was standing now, glaring at Draco. "God, you are an ass. Don't you know what you have? Don't you give a damn what you do to her? You fucking asshole." And with that she started to slap him. She kicked him. And I did what I knew would get me a better place. I intervened.

"No. Becca, he is right. I am being a bitch. I should listen to him when he talks to me. I should… I should obey him. He has a right to say as he wishes to me? He has a right to do as he pleases. Please, don't get me in trouble?" I was trying to stop crying.

"Whatever you say, Mollie. You know, it is your own life if you are going to fuck it up, okay, but don't expect to be welcome to cry on my shoulder. You are asking for it. No, you know what, I swore I was your triplet today. I will do anything for you. If you want to fuck up you life and come crying on my shoulder, you are welcome. I just can't let you do this to yourself. Don't you know what you are doing?" Becca replied.

"Of course I know what I am doing. I am not fucking up my life. I am soon going to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy and I have to know my position in life in relation to Draco. He is right. What he says is only in my best interest. Isn't it Draco? You would never say anything to hurt me for no reason, would you, my dear?"

"No, my love, never. Becca, you are going to get hurt if you don't mind yourself." Draco warned.

"Whatever you say."

And we all stood there. Broken. All but Mandi, who had tuned it out, not wanting to watch Mollie once again be hurt. They all stood there with Mandi towering over all of us; not broken. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy don't even matter. And the train suddenly stopped.


	6. I Know Why the River Runs

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I did. The Characters, Location, and everything belong to JK Rowling. The lyrics in this song are from Leann Walmack._**

_**Author's Note: This is not compliant with HBP. I love the book, but it makes a pre-started story hard to continue.**_

**The Trouble With Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Six: I know why the river runs**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Remember all of you geeses, Draco is not an ass. He has mixed up priorities and he just doesn't know what to do with himself**

The train had stopped and we were at Hogwarts. No one would ever know that for that moment, Mandi had come out on top. No one would ever know that she had bested Draco Malfoy by not breaking. Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe had been threatened. We had enough dirt on all of them to make their lives hell.

We left all of our stuff in the train and went to take the boats across the lake. Draco decided to be a gentleman and ride with Mandi, Becca, and me. I thought it was very sweet of him, considering that ten minutes ago he had been such an ass, not that I would ever admit that to anyone.

We got into the hall and the bitch, commonly referred to as Professor McGonagal, told as to wait as the other students prepared to accept us. In other words, they weren't ready. I wanted to be on the good side of Draco so I held his hand. It was hard to imagine we were only eleven years old, but like I say, we grew up around this type of thing, it is only natural that we follow.

I managed to look bored and hide my wonder as we walked into the great hall. It was amazing, but I had seen it before. The Malfoy's had it in the spare bedroom that they always put me in. I loved looking at the stars in the ceiling. We all walked up to the front and stood in front of the teachers.

I didn't listen to Professor McGonagal as she went on. I knew the basic instructions after watching a few people. Walk to stool with the ugly hat, put on hat, go to table that claps the most. I soon found out where Slytherin was since Draco went there.

That year we had a bunch of cool people in our house. The most amazing thing that happened, though, is that Pansy Parkinson made Hufflepuff. I mean it was like the most humiliating thing that ever happened to the poor bitch. We had five first year girls. Millicent and Blaise had formed a kind of 'wanna be' group. They wanted to know Draco so much but they were already behind because the other group, Mandi, Becca, and I, had already gotten there. There were five first year boys. Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, Thomas Nott, and Markus Colby. If truth be told, I kind of liked Markus. He was cute and by far the nicest of the boys; quiet the gentlemen. But I couldn't think like that. What was I trying to do, get myself killed?

The feast was wonderful. I was so tired by the end that I didn't even listen to Dumbledore's announcements. I couldn't wait for our prefect to lead us to the common room and let me sleep.

Suddenly Draco decided to put a damper on my evening. "Congratulation, Mollie, my love. You made it into Slytherin. I expect that I will be seeing quite a bit of you in our own private living room. Come along, my dear, walk me to my room." He stood up and took my hand and continued to pull me along. I was so tired, I didn't try resist.

The prefect announced that the password to the common room was 'snake pit.' Then he took us aside and told us the password for our own living quarters; 'green river runs.' Draco pulled me along and sat me in a chair, intent on talking to me. The only problem is that by the time he reached his chair, I was asleep, once again breaking his cardinal rule; I wasn't listening to him. I lost his love, or any kindness I might have had for that immediate time period. Only time would tell if we would get together. While sleeping I dreamed of the chorus of a muggle song that I heard once:

_I know why the river runs_

_To a place somewhere far away_

_I know why the sky is cryin'_

_When there aren't any words to say_

I knew as soon as I woke up and Draco had left me where I was, I had once again blown it, and that this time, it wouldn't go unpunished. I don't know what he will do, but I know it will be hell. I guess even the river knows better then to be around when Draco Malfoy is in a foul mood. I guess that I know why the river runs to a place somewhere far from here. To escape my insane fiancé.

As I got in my bed, I felt a lump and a groan. Oh, god, tell me I hadn't found my way to Draco's room. He would kill me. But I looked around and those were undoubtedly my 27 bags. "So glad you decided to finally talk to me, my love. Or I guess that is why you have decided to finally come to bed at this ungodly hour. Sit, talk."

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Preparing to decide you punishment."


	7. The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I did. The Characters, Location, and everything belong to JK Rowling.**_

**_Author's Note: This is not compliant with HBP. I love the book, but it makes a pre-started story hard to continue. I also happen to know that Blaise is boy, but when I started to write this story like three years ago, I was under the misconception that Blaise was a female._**

**The Trouble With Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Seven: The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia**

Oh, god, I am in for it this time. Draco sounds, I don't know, cold. What should I do, tell him what I am feeling, or what? No, that wouldn't be good, he would think that I am a sentimental fool. I hate him. No, he hasn't done anything unjustified; I hate me.

I decided that honesty was best in this case. "Draco, I was really tired. I didn't mean to fall asleep, honest. I am just, I don't know, tired and upset and, in trouble. I am sorry. Please, have mercy on me this time. I don't want you to be mad at me. It was an accident, that is all, a mistake." God, I can't believe I am humbling myself like this.

"Well, my little accident prone ninny, I must cure you. And by god, I shall. I will not have you embarrassing me. Tired or not you have to deal with things. That is your job; that is your role in society."

"Please, I am sorry. I won't do it again, I promise."

"You're right, you won't ever do it again, and I am just going to punish you to make sure that you don't forget it. That you don't want to be in this position again. Now, what can I do to rectify this mistake of yours? I think that I shall have to forbid you from doing something. Let's see, shall we. I forbid you to write home to your parents for a week. That will teach you, my love."

"No, Draco, please. Anything, absolutely anything but that. I only have a month more with them. Please, don't take that away from me."

"To bad, my love. I don't even want to mention the consequences if you should disobey me this time. It is an order, Mollie, my love, an order that if you don't obey, so help me, you will hate me for the rest of you life."

"Please. Don't do this. I don't want to disobey you, but I must write my parents. Don't order me to not write them." I could feel the tears. I hated them so much.

"It is an order, my love, an order you will obey."

I couldn't stand it any more. I got up abruptly and shouted, "I hate you, Draco Malfoy. You can rot in hell." And ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face.

I ran and ran until I got to Becca and Mandi's room. "Becca, Mandi, help me." I called out to them, tears streaming down my face.

"What in the hell has he done to you this time. God, I am going to kill the bastard, Mollie. I won't let you stop me this time."

Just then, Millicent poked out her ugly head to see what all the commotion was about, and upon seeing me, standing there, crying, she said, "Pull yourself together, Mollie. Slytherin's don't cry."

Becca got really angry then. "Don't you dare tell her what to do. You have no idea what she has been through. Don't go poking you ugly wanna be Slytherin face into other peoples business. You have no idea at all, so get the fuck away from me before I kill you."

Millicent was scared, so scared that she went back under her covers. So scared that she didn't even bother eavesdropping, for fear of being caught. For fear of what Becca would do to her if she was caught.

Becca, Mandi, and I sat down, as far away from Blaise as was possible. "What did he do to you, Mollie?" Mandi asked me.

I told them what had happened. I told them about the punishment.

"Well all there is for you to do about it is to write a letter home to your parents." Becca said as though that was the only logical thing to do.

"No, I fear what will happen if Draco catches me. He will put me under twenty-four hour surveillance with Crabbe and Goyle watching me. Never. He will forbid me to write to them again and to attend the funeral. No, I can't write. I can't risk his wrath."

Mandi spoke up then, "What will you do then, Mollie? What are you going to do? Live in fear of what he will do to you for the rest of your life? That is no way to live."

"That is the only way I can live. There is nothing else I can do. No alternative."

"Well, here is what I think that you should do…"

I didn't think Becca's plan was a good one, but it might work. But if it didn't, life would be hell. What am I saying, life is a bitch. But then again, "for everything time takes away from us, we shall receive something of equal value." I just hope that what I get back in value is good, not bad.


	8. I'll Get Even With You

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I did. The Characters, Location, and everything belong to JK Rowling.**_

_**Author's Note: This is not compliant with HBP. I love the book, but it makes a pre-started story hard to continue.**_

**The Trouble With Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Eight: I'll Get Even With You**

I knew that if Draco found out about our plan against him, he would kill me. Well, okay, maybe I am being a bit melodramatic, but he would do something serious against me. He might recommend to his father, into whose hands my future will very soon belong, that I should be transferred to another school of witchcraft and then he would set everyone against me. He knows that there is no way he can set Mandi and Becca against me, so he would have to have me transferred.

Becca came up with this stupid plan that I should try to make Draco jealous by doing a lot with Markus Colby. The only problem is that if this plan backfires, there will be hell to pay. And if Draco asks what in the hell I am doing, I would answer honestly. God my life is so screwed up.

I told Becca as much and she says that as long as I don't mention her as the person who came up with the "spectacular plan" that I could screw up this idea. I don't get it, so I decided to go back to bed.

"Good-night girls. I am going to bed. I pray to whatever god there might be, that Draco is back in his bed and out of mine." I told them.

"Yeah, well if you need anything, don't be afraid to call. Good-night, Mol." Mandi said.

"Yeah, and if he gives you anymore trouble, I will kill him for you." Becca said with a quick hug. "Don't let him get you like that, Mollie. Oh, and I will write your letters to your parents for you if you want. I mean, you aren't disobeying Draco then, you are simply modifying the rule to suit your needs best. That is something that I can promise Draco would do in the same case, anyway. Sleep well."

"Yeah, I will talk with you tomorrow about my first letter home to my parents. Good-night." I called while walking out of the room.

I walked as calmly as possible back to Draco and my living room. Maybe it would be better if I slept on a couch in the common room. No, no that wouldn't be a good idea. If Draco were to find out that I avoided him and slept on the couch, thing will be worse. I will just be a good girl and go to bed. God, I need to get a grip on myself.

As soon as I walked into the living room that I shared with Draco, I saw the blond hair. Then I saw the gray eyes as he turned around to look at me. After that, I saw the sneer, the sneer that was directed towards me.

"Mollie, my love, come sit down. How lovely of you to decide to come back to your living quarters tonight. Of course, your running out like that can't go un-punished. I forbid you to leave our living quarters for a week. The only time you are allowed to leave will be to attend classes and meals. Well, I am tired right now so I will go to bed. Good-night, little witch of trouble. Oh, and I am sure that you will be receiving a letter from your parents tomorrow, so I just want to remind you that you are not allowed to write back. I am also sure that you will receive a letter from my father or mother and you are expected to write back to them immediately. Good night, my love."

"Yes, Draco. Good night."

I walked to my bedroom, walking with Draco until he reached his door and entered. I proceeded to walk the remaining twenty steps by myself.

When I got to my room, I didn't even bother to change into a nightgown. I collapsed on my bed and gave way to the tears. I cried and cried until I was so exhausted that I finally fell asleep.

My last thought before I fell asleep was thank god Draco doesn't know about the plan.


	9. You Gotta Roll With the Punches

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I did. The Characters, Location, and everything belong to JK Rowling.**_

_**Author's Note: This is not compliant with HBP. I love the book, but it makes a pre-started story hard to continue.**_

**The Trouble With Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Nine: You Gotta Roll With the Punches**

I woke up this morning and felt fully relieved that I didn't cry in front of Draco. He would have killed me for if I had. I decided that no matter how much I thought that Markus Colby was cute, I couldn't go for him, or even do the revenge thing. I decided that Draco would be extra mad if I tried his patience to much, and I could tell that I had been trying it. I would not, however, give up on the letter-writing ordeal. There would have to be away around that and I would figure it out. I will just write the letter to my parents at lunch, make Becca recopy it and send it this evening.

God, if Draco finds out, he will kill me. What do I have to do today anyway? Oh, shit, first day of classes. I have to go before I miss breakfast. I quickly got up and got dressed in my Hogwarts robes (could they get anymore ugly and tacky). I swiftly decided that the robes needed some style, and green. I choice to use a green saddle bag, and swiftly threw in all of my books. I figured that since I didn't know my schedule yet, it was better safe then sorry. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and tied it with a green hair tie. I also wore a necklace with a silver dragon with green eyes on it that Narcissa got me for my birthday when I was nine years old.

I looked Slytherin, I thought as I looked into the mirror. Well, okay, if my hair was blonde instead of brown, maybe I would be even more Slytherin like, but there is nothing that I can do about that (I don't like bleach). I walked into the common room that I share with Draco and noticed that the blond boy was waiting for me.

Draco smiled when he saw me and did something that I didn't expect; he complimented me in a nonsarcastic voice. "Mollie Starre, you look very nice very Slytherin. I am pleased with this effort on your part. Though, judging by the size of your bookbag, you don't know the schedule. Here I have it."

Draco then went through my bag and took out the books that I wouldn't need until this afternoon. I was amazed at the transformation. At that moment, my decision became final, I would not do anything that would make Draco cross with me, yesterday was just a bad day. "Draco, you seem to be chipper this morning. You haven't been with another girl have you? You wouldn't do that to me." I teased him with a smile on my face.

"Oh yes, I was with Pansy Parkinson. Of course I wasn't with someone else, you silly goose. I would only do that if I thought that you were cheating on me, and since I have no reason to worry about that, I am not with another girl. I will tell you the reason I am in a good mood," he said while taking my hand and leading me to the great hall, "I saw Pansy off. She dropped out of school. Oh, and about yesterday, you will still serve both of your punishments, but I am not angry about that. You just saw your parents for the last time; it is understandable, though it had better not happen again. Come though, we had better hurry and eat so we can get to History of Magic."

"Oh god, I hear that is the most boring class. Maybe I can get some sleep in that class. Pansy, gone, her parents must have freaked when they heard their daughter got into Hufflepuff. I guess it is a good thing you weren't engaged to her." I said smiling, and then I realized that I was in public and wiped the smile off my face into a neutral bored look.

"I am happy, and Pansy isn't half as pretty as you. Now eat your breakfast so that we can leave. Oh and here is your mail, it came earlier." Draco said with a small, almost invisible smile.

"You came here earlier? Oh, thank you." I suddenly spotted Mandi and Becca, forgetting to take the mail from Draco. "Hi. How are you all? You will never guess who the most enthusiastic wizard of the day is?"

"Markus Colby?" Becca said, trying to hint at the plan to me.

"No, Draco. He actually complimented me today." I replied.

"Oh, I should have complimented someone as pretty as you a hundred times. Yesterday was an off day when it comes to our relationship, wasn't it, love?" Draco cut into the conversation.

"Oh, yes. Bad day. Lots of thing said that weren't meant. Lots of plans made that weren't meant to be." I replied, looking directly at Becca.

"What plans were made that we are not keeping?" Draco wanted to know.

I didn't know what to say. Mandi spoke up, coming up with a good believable plan with a straight face that only a Slytherin actor could come up with. "Oh, we were planning on going to the library today during lunch and finding a few curses to try on the Gryffindor, hoping that we would have potions with them after lunch. Of course, it would have to be double potion because a single period wouldn't be long enough. Snape would have defended us on anything against the Gryffindors."

"Yeah, but why can't you come, Mollie. It would be great fun, and we do have double potion after lunch today." Becca asked.

"I have other plans with Draco." I replied, looking down at my plate. "Come on, Draco, lets go to class. Can you two, ummm, not follow; I wish to speak in private with Draco."

"Yeah, sure. If that is what you want Mollie. See you in class." Mandi said.

"Later, Mollie. When we have more time, we will look for curses. We have seven years after all." Becca said, attempting humor.

"Bye." I said. When Draco and I had walked away and up the first staircase, I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "Draco, I was wondering if Becca and Mandi might be permitted to come into our living room."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want, as long as it isn't before next week. Oh, and here are your letters. One from mother, one from father, and one from you parents." Draco said. The first part of his sentence was said in a voice that said that if I wanted him to remain in a good mood, I had better not push it.

"Oh, thank you for the letters. I will reply to your parents in History of Magic. And thank you for permitting them to come into our living room. I was speaking of next week anyway." I said. White lies like this won't kill you, Mollie.

We got to the classroom and sat down in a seat in the back of the room, as far away as possible from Binns, the ghost professor.


	10. Best of Intentions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I did. The Characters, Location, and everything belong to JK Rowling.**_

_**Author's Note: This is not compliant with HBP. I love the book, but it makes a pre-started story hard to continue.**_

**The Trouble With Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Ten: Best of Intentions**

Draco and I sat down as far away from Professor Binns, in the typcaly Slytherin style. I pulled out my History of Magic book, a piece of parchment, ink, and quill. I did not put all of that out to take notes. I had a quick quill to do that for me, which I also pulled out with a separate piece of parchment. I had pulled all of that out so I could read my mail ad write responses while pretending to listen.

I sat and watched the door to see if Becca and Mandi had been able to find class. I just trusted Draco to know where it was, not even thinking about my two friends. Mandi and Becca slipped into class just before the lesson started. They took seats on the other side of me. Crabbe and Goyle were on the other side of Draco with Thomas Nott and Markus Colby in front of us; Millicent and Blaise were in front of Mandi and Becca. The seats in front of Crabbe and Goyle were empty. All of the front seats were taken by the Ravenclaws, all eager to take notes and learn; what idiots.

I waited until role call was done, and then I took out my letters. I would do the one from Lucius first.

My dear Mollie:

I hear that you have made it into Slytherin. That is wonderful. I hope that Draco is being the perfect gentleman to you. I know that sometimes he will be difficult to deal with, but you must deal with him, you do have an arrangement after all. I expect that I will be seeing you in a month. I won't even pretend like you don't know what I am talking about. Your parents told me today that they told you all about the clause in the contract. I hope that you know that what your parents did was for the best. Congratulations on making it into Slytherin, although I knew that you would. Treat Draco well, and I promise you that you will be treated well in return. If you have any troubles, whether it is with my son or with the school, don't hesitate to write and I will sort them out for you.

Have a good moth,

Lucius Malfoy

Wow. That was short and to the point. I suppose that he felt like it was his duty to write me. I had better write him back. I wonder how long this class has been going on. I decided to ask Draco.

"Draco, how much longer is this class?"

"An hour. We have only been going for half an hour."

"Thank you. Tap me if Professor Ghost calls on me."

I went back to my letter. I had no idea what would be the right think to write. I mean "Yeah, my time at Hogwarts has been hell. Your son, up until this morning, has been a dick. And I don't look forward to seeing the person who is responsible for the death of my parts, ultimately, a murder" is out of the question. I mean, if I wrote that, Lucius would come down to Hogwarts and kill me himself.

I decided that this would be the best option:

Dear Lucius:

I am very glad that I got into Slytherin. The living quarters that were provided for us are wonderful. Draco ha dealt with me as I deserved and then was the perfect gentleman. I was a bit neglectful of him yesterday, but he cleared that all up and it won't happen again. I look forward to seeing you again, although the reason is sad. It saddens me to think that my parents gave all that they could for me. But since they have, I will make the most of it and live a happy life with Draco. Some people, namely your son, was a little worried that I wouldn't make it into Slytherin, though I do not know why. He was probably just teasing me. I won't hesitate to write if a problem should come up, and I am sure that it will be with someone like Albus Dumbledore as the headmaster. I don't know what was going on at that point of history, but a serious mistake was made. He favors the Gryffindors above the Slytherin. I mean, whoever does that needs to have their head examined. Anyway, I need to go. Thank you for the letter.

Cordially,

Mollie Starre

Okay, so I lied a bit there. It was society lying. If I had told the truth, the rest of my life would have been hell. But there is no time to ponder that, I must still read and respond to Narcissa's letter.

Mollie-

Congratulations on Slytherin, although there was never any doubt, in my mind, that you would make it. I am sorry about what is going to happen to your parents, my dear. I want you to know that there is no way that Lucius and I can stop it. Your parents drank a potion that has been slowly killing them for the past ten years. It will take their lives in a month, as you know. They will die of apparently natural causes. Your father insisted on that means of parting. Your mother wanted you to know that she isn't sorry that she gave everything up for you. She wants you to know that the marriage is worth it. I hope that you don't blame yourself for anything that is going on. Just live your life the way any child should live it, well any well brought up young lady should. Respect only those who are worthy of your respect, and honor your fiancé. Always remember that friends can, and will, turn on you, but he cannot. I know that you parents didn't tell you about that clause in the contract. Draco has it in him, by use of a potion, so that he can't turn you in to anyone but his father. Whatever he does, Draco does have the best of intention me dear. Well anyway, enough rambling. Have a good day.

Wish you well,

Narcissa Malfoy

Best of intentions. That is a muggle song. God, I need to stop listening to the muggle station on the wireless radio. If Draco found out, he would have a cow. That was nice of Narcissa to write such a letter. I guess to her, I am the daughter she never had. When my parents are gone, she will dress and pamper me, like she couldn't do with Draco. I had better reply.

Hello Narcissa.

Thank you for the lovely letter. Your words about the soon to be deaths of my parents are reassuring. When mother told me, she made it sound as though I wasn't worth it and I am glad to know that isn't true. I did blame myself, but your letter has shown me this even through a different light. Thank you for that. Thank you on the advice on friendship, although I think I found myself two very reliable friends so there is no need to worry. I did not know that Draco couldn't turn on me to anyone but Lucius. I shouldn't let it on that I because he might not be happy with that. Sometimes it is hard to see what Draco's intentions are when he says and does things, and I am not sure they are always for the best, but I need to remember that as his fiancé, it is my duty to stand by him. You have no need to worry that I will neglect my duty, I will always stand by my end of the deal, as I am sure Draco will stand by his I can only hope that sometime we will think together, as one, instead of as two. Well, I had better wake Draco up. Don't want Professor Binns to give him detention.

More later,

Mollie Starre

I looked over at my sleeping fiancé. I better wake him up. If Binns calls on him and he isn't wake, and then Draco gets in trouble, he will blame me.

I reached over and lightly pinched Draco on the leg, looking straight ahead all the time. I felt a light jump by my side and could almost feel the piercing glare. I smiled, trying to hold back the laugh that I felt climbing to my throat. I turned around to look at Draco. He must have been trying really hard to pierce me with a glare, not that it was working.

Draco leaned over and lightly smacked my arm. "Naughty, Mollie. Couldn't find a better way to wake up her fiancé? I shall have to punish you. Let's see, what can I do? I know, you have to walk with me to our next class." He was in a good mood today.

"I was already gong to do that. I can't find myself around this castle by myself. Besides, I enjoy your company far too much to give it up." I replied.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Starre, when you are ready to join the rest of this class, can one of you tell me who was the Dark Lord in power during the time of the muggle World War Two. This person was associating with Adolph Hitler." Professor Binns cut into our conversation.

"Grimwald. Although he can't really be associated with the term 'Dark Lord' since he was on the good side. He was a Gryffindor, you know." Draco replied in his coldest voice. I guess this wasn't someone worthy of our respect.

"Good guess. Though I am sure it was by luck alone." Ghosty was angry to not give us detention. Too bad we know so much about "Dark Lords."

Draco turned and flashed a quick smile. I can't help but wonder how long this niceness will last. I hope for a very long time.


	11. When You Come Back to Me Again

Chapter 11: When You Come Back to Me Again

"God, that class is boring! Anyway, where are we off to next?" I said, turning in a random direction.

"Transfigurations. Mollie, where are you going?"

"Umm…I don't know. Which way is it to Transfiguration anyways?" I said, frowning in confusion. I couldn't make heads or tails of these hallways.

"This way, Mol. I can see that I will probably have to lead you to most classes until you learn your way around. Tell you what. I will quiz you on the way to classes in two weeks from Saturday. If you pass, you will receive a reward, but if you fail, you will be punished."

"Fine, but let me tell you right now that I will fail. I am terrible at directions. I mean, I can follow directions but I get lost easily. I mean, I can't get from point A to point B without getting lost."

"Mollie, my dear, I understood what you meant the first time. Ah, here we are, at Transfigurations. What did Olivander say your wand was good for; Transfigurations or Charms?"

"Charms. From the spells that I already know, I can do charms, but I am terrible at Transfigurations."

"Tell you what, I will help you with Transfigurations, and you can help me with charms. Does that sound agreeable to you?"

"What if I said that it didn't?" I asked, slightly curious.

"I'm not asking, Mollie. I am telling you the way that it is going to be."

"Then I guess that it is a good thing I find your plan to my liking," I said as we took our seats in the back row.

I pulled out my letter from my parents, intent on reading it. Before I could even open the letter, though, Draco was talking to me again. "What do you think you're doing, Mollie?"

"Reading my letter from my parents. Is there a problem?"

"No, just remember, you aren't allowed to reply."

"I know, I know. I can't write them for a week. I get it, Draco," I said, exasperatedly.

"Watch your tone of voice Mollie," Draco said, warningly.

I thought that at this point, it was best to just turn my attention back to my letter.

'_Dear Mollie,_

_Congratulations on making Slytherin, though I knew you would. So how is everything? How are the girls in your class? Is your room decorated satisfactorily? How is Draco? Give him our love. Oh, and Mollie, darling, while going through your room, we found you had forgotten to pack half your spending money and goodies. Well, we'll be sending an owl to you soon with it. Right now, I have to finish getting ready to go out with Lucius, Narcissa, and your father. Love you and miss you lots. Your father sends his love, but didn't want to bombard you with another letter. Write back soon._

_Love,_

_Mother'_

I smiled a small, almost imperceptible smile while finishing my letter. Then I leaned over and whispered to Draco, "My parents send their love." And then the bell rang, signifying the start of class.

As it turned out, Draco was really good at Transfiguration. I wasn't too bad, but I could tell that it wouldn't be my best subject.

All through the lesson, thoughts of my parents, and their sacrifice, filled my mind.

All of a sudden, in the midst of my musings, a note landed on my desk. I carefully unfolded it, and after reading it, looked up at the senders, barely keeping the tears at bay.

The letter was from Blaise and Millicent, and it simply said, 'Fucking whore, keep you filthy, slutty hands off of Draco if you know what is good for you.'

All of a sudden, Draco ripped the letter out of my hand and read it. "Who sent this to you?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine.

"No one, Draco. Give me the letter back," I said, avoiding all eye contact.

Draco simply folded up the note and put it in his book bag, glaring at me the whole time. "We will talk about this later tonight."

The rest of the day seemed to pass by slowly, especially with all the taunts I was receiving. Not even Potions class got my spirits up.

And then, dinner was over and Draco was standing up. "Come, Mollie, my love, we need to talk about things," he said in a cold, angry voice.

I got up and put a hand on his arm to keep him from walking away from me. "Draco, please don't be angry with me."

He just shrugged the hand off of him and said, even more angrily, "I said come, Mollie." And with that, he led me away.


	12. Getting to Know You

Chapter 12: Getting to Know You

When Draco and I arrived back at our living room, Draco pushed me into a chair and proceeded to glare at me. "When I ask a question, Mollie, I expect an answer, and an honest one at that."

"I'm Sorry, Draco," I replied, looking at his chin.

"'Sorry' isn't what I am looking for right now, Mollie." Draco spat my name out like it was some terrible curse word.

"I don't know what you're looking for," I replied, looking down at my hands.

At my reply, Draco slapped me once across my face. "Don't lie to me, Mollie. You know damn well what I am talking about."

"I bit my lip nervously. Obviously Draco was in no mood to be lied to tonight, not that I think he is ever in a mood to be lied to. "Please don't ask me to tell you."

Draco sat down next to me and moved my chin so that I was turned to him. "Mollie, in your relationship with me, there are some absolutes. You don't lie to me, and I will never lie to you. If you answer my questions, honestly, then I will answer yours, unless they are impertinent, and I will always answer honestly. Another factor of this relationship is that I am here to protect you. How am I supposed to protect you if you don't tell me who I'm protecting you from?"

"Please, let me deal with this one on my own. I can take car of it."

There were sever seconds of silence before Draco finally replied. "Fine. You can take care of this. But if it persists, I expect you to tell me."

"Okay."

"No, Mollie. I mean it. If it continues and you don't tell me, you will regret it more then they will. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. Now that we have finished with that issue, I have a question for you. Are you any good at chess?"

"Umm, actually, I have never played it before."

"What! You've never played chess before! How is that possible?"

"Honestly, Draco, who have I had to play it with? My mother prefers shopping and other such things, and my father doesn't believe that it is an appropriate way for a lady to spend her time."

"Well, then right now is the perfect time to learn." Draco got off the couch and held his hand out expectantly. I took his hand and he led me to a table where he held a choir out for me while I sat down. "I will be right back."

Draco walked to his room and returned a couple of minutes later. He proceeded to explain the game to me and how each piece moves. In the end, Draco won, not that his winning was unexpected. Draco and I proceeded to sit there and talk.

Upon noticing me stifle my third yawn, Draco said, "We'll talk more later. It is time you went to bed."

"I am rather tired," I said while getting up. Draco walked me to my room, kissing me on my cheek and wishing me a good nights rest. He then turned and walked back to his room.


End file.
